The class of chemical compounds known as epoxys, epoxides or oxirane compounds has well established utility in the art as the precursor of polymeric resins. Such precursor compounds are characterized by the presence within the molecule of at least one oxacyclopropane group, i.e., the ##STR1## group. The reactive oxygen-containing three-membered ring provides an active site through which reaction takes place, which, in the case of polyfunctional epoxides, is a polymerization reaction. Such polyfunctional epoxides, particularly diepoxides including diglycidyl ethers of dihydroxylic compounds or diglycidyl esters of dibasic acids are well known, as is the reaction of such diepoxy compounds with active hydrogen compounds such as dihydroxylic alcohols or diamines. The resulting polymeric products are thermosetting resins of known commercial utility in adhesives, films and coatings. By way of further illustration, the diglycidyl ether of 2,2-di(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane is an epoxy compound of substantial commercial utility. It is marketed by Shell Chemical Company as EPON.RTM. 828 Resin and is also marketed by others. Monofunctional epoxy compounds, although not generally capable of polymerization, are useful as reactive diluents to modify the properties of the polymerized compositions.
The polyfunctional epoxides of cyclic structure are of particular importance in high temperature applications because of the relatively high glass transition temperature their polymeric derivatives typically exhibit. It would be of advantage to provide novel, polycyclic epoxy derivatives which are polymerizable monomers or reactive diluents in the production of thermosetting resins of improved properties.